The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia plant known by the varietal name ‘Solenia Super Soft Pink’. The new variety was discovered in 1998 in a selected breeding program in Gimte, Germany. The purpose of the breeding program was to develop a new variety with high sun and rain resistance, as well as good garden and outdoor performance. The new variety is the result of a cross between STHR 47/412 (female parent, unpatented) and TS 24/124 (male parent, unpatented). The new variety differs in flower color, habit and foliage characteristics from both parents. STHR 47/412 is a typical tuberous begonia. The flowers are bigger, ball-shaped and highly double in comparison to the new variety. Further, the leaf is smaller with a slight pubescence. TS 24/124 is a Begonia Socotrana with small, oval-shaped single flowers and big, flat and shiny leaves. In comparison to other varieties, ‘Solenia Super Soft Pink’ has medium-sized, fully double flowers. Also, its leaves are bright green and flat. Compared to Begonia ‘Solenia Rosa’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. PP10,573), the new variety exhibits leaves having an upper surface color of 139A and a lower surface color of 139C while ‘Solenia Rosa’ exhibits reddish-toned leaves having an upper surface color of 147A and a lower surface color of 59A. Further, the new variety exhibits a flower color of 61D while ‘Solenia Rosa’ exhibits a flower color of 47C. The new variety was first asexually reproduced in the winter 1998/1999 season by cuttings in Germany. The new variety has been trial and field tested in Germany and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.
The following traits also distinguish ‘Solenia Super Soft Pink’ as a new and distinct cultivar:                1. The flower color is light pink; and        2. The new variety exhibits good outdoor and garden performance.        